User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Shadow Over Yharnam Part Two: Chapter One
You Should Probably Know That This Chapter Gets Graphic. Violently, Not Sexually. James awoke in Yahar'Gul. He had expected to awaken in the Valley, but he didn't. He got up, then noticed something was off. Most of Yharnam was in flames, and it seemed only chaos ruled the streets. James saw words drawn on the walls that said, "The Doctor shall lead us to Legion, and we shall be reborn by His hand." James pondered that for a second, then noticed a small army of thugs coming towards him. He could hear them whispering things like, "The Ripper has returned." and "Now we rip him apart!" They suddenly charged at James, who retaliated. He sliced many of them open with his knives, and when they broke, he resorted to other methods. He sliced one hunter thug in the gut and then strangled one of his companions with the now-dead hunter's large intestine. The other thugs ran in fear when they saw this and James finally got a moment of reprieve. James wandered the streets, noticing the remaining thugs were watching him from alleyways and windows. The only traces he saw of normal citizens in Yahar'Gul were the piles of their corpses on the streets. He eventually reached the exit of the fallen village. In Cathedral Ward, he saw that many thugs were praying to the Grand Cathedral, so he headed there. He met no resistance on his way, which he thought was definitly odd. When he got inside of the Cathedral, the first thing he noticed was the sheer amount of blood. The entire cathedral had basically been painted red. At the altar, a makeshift throne had been assembled by the stacking of all the benches with a chair on top. On the chair sat Legion, who looked different. Instead of his black hunter attire, he was wearing black armor, as well as a cloak made out of a golden fabric. At the base of the pile, Doctor Plague stood ready to receive their latest visitor. James called, "Plague! What the hell are you doing there?" James couldn't tell if Plague was looking at him, but Plague's head was angled towards him as he spoke, "I'm making good on a deal that I made in order to insure my hapiness." James was about to ask about this, when he saw the Moon Presence appear and whisper something into Plague's ear. Plague then said, "I was going to kill Elizabeth, but my new friend has just confirmed that you will do." James replied with, "Plague, I don't know what deal you made with that bastard, but it will not end the way you think." Plague paused, then charged at James faster than James thought possible. James attempted to dodge Plague's Church Pick, but Plague was too fast. James knew of the Eldritch power that Plague most certaintly had. Plague finally struck James down and was preparing to avenge Amelia. Then all of a sudden, a Hunter with a version of the Old Hunter Set that was black where it was usually gray and red where it was brown. This hunter seemingly came out of nowhere and almost suprised Plague, but they then fought. The Hunter was actually faster than Plague and effortlessly deflected all of Plague's blows. Legion then spoke, "It can't be. You should be dead." The Hunter then grabbed James and carried him out. But before he left, he stopped at the door, turned around, and calmly gave both Plague and Legion the bird. The Hunter then vanished with James. Plague went to pursue them, but Legion stopped him saying, "Don't. If that truly is who I think it is, you'll be commiting suicide. We still have Elizabeth and thus, we still have leverage." Category:Blog posts